Slug it Out
center Slug it Out! ''(pl. Śluzakiem go!)'' - jest to popularna gra na urządzenia Apple'a oraz na Androida oparta na serialu animowanym Slugterra. Występują w niej znane dotychczas postacie (np. Eli Shane) i śluzaki (np. Burpy, Arachnet, Medyk) oraz pojawiają się nowe, do tej pory nieznane ghule np. Pyringo i Flatulorex, który pojawił się w przyszłym filmie. Pobierz grę już teraz na stronie: http://www.slugitout.com/ Cel gry Gra polega na zdobywaniu monet, dzięki którym można kupować dodatki i śluzaki lub też postacie, celem jest również oczywiście wygrać grę. Na każdej planszy do grania jest kilka obrazków z symbolem danego śluzaka, którego wybraliśmy wcześniej do arsenału. Wyżej jest umieszczona nasza postać (Na początku jest Eli. Poziom śluzaka można ulepszyć tylko do trzech, a żeby ulepszyć trzeba zapłacić złotem (Na początku 100 sztuk złota od śluzaka). Im większy poziom śluzaka tym jest silniejszy i łatwiej wygrywa. Pola, które są na planszy trzeba przesuwać tak, by połączyły się w linie prostą, w linii musi być przynajmniej trzy oczka. gdy oczka łączą się, znikają po tem i dodają energię do poziomu danego śluzaka, gdyż zbierze się ich dostatecznie dużo, można wystrzelić śluzaka we wroga. Śluzaki i ich moce *Infurnus: ogień; zadaje duże obrażenia *Gazopuszczus: trucizna; wysysa energię śluzakom przeciwnika 2 i 3 poziom i zatruwa go *Zamrażacz: lód; tworzy scianę z lodu [zdolna zatrzymać każdego śluzaka/ghula poza Zderzakiem] i zamraża przeciwnika; pokonywany przez każdego innego śluzaka niezależnie od poziomu *Tazerling: elektryczność; oszałamia przeciwnika *Pajęczak: ziemia; zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia lot śluzaków i strzałów przeciwnika *Fandango: światło; ładuje pozostałe śluzaki *Zawrotnik: światło; zmienia pola na planszy swoje, leczące i ze strzałem *Medyk: światło; leczy gracza *Granatnik: ogień; zostawia bomby na planszy przeciwnika *Makobreaker: woda; rośnie w siłę przy każdym zjedzonym strzale/śluzaku niższego poziomu *Zderzak: ziemia; zdolny przebić tarczą zamrażacza i 1 śluzaka swojego poziomu *Hoverbug: powietrze; tworzy tunel przyspieszający śluzaki które przez niego przelecą *AquaBeek: woda; bardzo szybko leci i zadaje obrażenia przeciwnikowi *Flaringo: ogień; zadaje duże obrażenia *Zębacz: metal; silniejszy im bardziej gracz jest ranny pokazują kolce na jego grzbiecie *Strachoduch: medium; zmusza przeciwnika do wystrzelenia wszystkich jego, naładowanych do przynajmniej 1 stopnia, śluzaków na raz *Negashade: mrok; zasłania plansze przeciwnika *Biały Medyk: zmienia pola na planszy podczas lotu *Bubbaleone: woda; odbija śluzaka przeciwnika, jednak nie z wyższym poziomem niż własny *Antyprądniak: elektryczność; tymczasowo blokuje śluzaki przeciwnika nie dodawanie im energii *Żelek: woda; zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia lot śluzaków i strzałów przeciwnika; limitowany *Tormato: powietrze; odbija śluzaka przeciwnika, jednak nie z wyższym poziomem niż własny; limitowany *Neozakażacz: roślina; zatruwa przeciwnika; limitowany *Fosforzak: zadaje obrażenia i lekko ładuje energię pozostałych śluzaków; limitowany Fuzje Połączenia zdolności (w jednym przypadku niecałych) dwóch śluzaków. Do naładowania wymagają 13 pojedynczych (3 w lini) ruchów. Nie mają 1 i 2 poziomu, w przeciwieństwie do śluzaków i ghuli. Ghule *Pyringo: ogień; zastapiony przed Darkfurnusa *Amperling: elektryczność; zadaje obrażenia i oszołamia gracza na długi czas wersji 1.9.2.również tymczasowo blokuje resztę śluzaków/ghuli przeciwnika po trafieniu gracza *Frostfang: lód; zadaje obrażenia i zamraża gracza wersji 1.9.2 lodu nie da się rozbić, w przeciwieństwie do Zamrażacza *Necroshade: medium; zasłania pola na planszy gracza *Flatulorex: trucizna; zatruwa gracza i wysysa dużo energiii jego śluzakom *Darkfurnus: ogień, zadaje bardzo duże obrażenia pół paska życia gracza *Attacknet: ziemia; zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia lot śluzaków i strzałów gracza *Tempesto: tylko w animacji po pokonaniu Unika Postacie *Eli Shane *Trixie Sting *Kord Zane *Pronto *Piraci **Malvolio Drake **Kieł **Watts **Capitan Ridley **Matey Nate **Avaster Plume **Gunther the Shark **Karl & Charlie **Cannoneer Boo *Dr. Blakk *Jacques *Boon the Goon *Król Miotaczy *Gator *Shockwire *Shanai *Will Shane *Wandering Duelist *Sid the Kid *Ogień *Lód *John Bull *Young Blakk *Mr. Orange *Unik *Doom Bot *Auto-Cannon *Minotaurus *Hudu Vudu *Spirex *Turtleton *Snitch *Dead-eye *Max The Madder *Mecha Mole (Mecha-molenoid) *Zombie Chef *Zombie Guard *Sedo *Pan Sobota *Munch *Chuligang **Billy **Pinglarz **Mała *Ładuj i Strzelaj *Klan Cieni *Żołnierze Blakka *El Diablo Nachos *Alias Shame *Trapsie Stung *Jeen Zone **Szrotonostra *Straggus *Ember *Mongo *Lil Stevie Ciekawostki * W grze pojawiły się "przeróbki" Eli'a, Trixie i Kord'a. * W grze pojawiają się przedstawiciele kilku zupełnie nowych do tej pory nieznanych ras takich jak mroczne pająki czy ludzio-żółwie. * W grze są trzy tryby: Story Mode, Challenge Mode i Multiplayer. * Na plakacie gry zostały pokazane 2 Medyki : jeden w ręce Eli'a , drugi w oddali. Zwiastun gry thumb|center|450 px Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Media